There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
A particular effort in the fragrance industry has also been made to provide new chemicals to treat and control malodors. “Malodor” is a term used to describe undesirable or unpleasant odor. Common sources of malodors include body perspiration, smoke, environmental odor such as mold and mildew, bathroom, and etc. Conventional perfumes including a variety of fragrance materials are developed to mask malodors, which generally function via two mechanisms: first, the fragrance materials blend with the malodor compound to provide a different and more desirable aroma; and second, the fragrance materials are employed to overwhelm the malodor compound. However, a large quantity of fragrance materials is required for both mechanisms, which in itself is often undesirable. Thus, there remains a need for new chemicals that are effective in counteracting malodors.